


真实故事

by narraci



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Ford has a story about Fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	真实故事

给高级特工们开会在“Crocker最讨厌的事情”名单上位列第二，榜首是在年度大会上申请明年的经费。

Ford像是什么都没发生过一样回来了，大大咧咧在他的位置上叉腿一坐。Susan坐在了原本属于Karen的位置上，Susan本来是想把她角落里的椅子拖过来，可是Fine殷勤地为她拉开了Karen的靠背椅，她只能坐下。那个位置不在Fine的旁边，那个位置正对着CIA的副局长，左边是Ford，右边是Cress。

Cress是那种坐在任何地方都能有种他面前有杯热气腾腾的茶、他手中有张最新出炉充满各种国际新闻的报纸的气势的人，总之就是，他有那么多的事情可以做，并没有时间认真听你讲话。

这张桌子上的格局已经变化了，但是还没有人意识到这一点，Wright只是觉得今天的领带是不是系得有点紧。

“他妈的这种事什么时候都需要我们出面了！”Ford大声嚷嚷，Fine不为所动地吊着一只胳膊磨着指甲。

Crocker把目光投向Wright和Cress，前者耸了耸肩，表示无能为力，后者连眉头也没抬一下。

Susan似乎挺想说话的，她忍住了。

投影画面上是一名瘦削矮小的金发青年，穿着灰色的连帽衫，斜靠在墙上，刘海遮住了眼睛。

“先生们，女士们，”Crocker脸色不太好看，“你们为国家服务，你们不是来儿提要求的，也不是来这儿相亲的，不喜欢太高的，不喜欢太瘦的，不喜欢拉大提琴的，Ford不愿意去不刺激的任务，Fine不愿意去不体面的任务，”Fine挑了挑眉，但没说什么，“你们没有资格挑选任务，希望你们能够向Susan学习，认清并接受这一点。”

“她抢了我的任务！”Ford喊，没人搭理他。

“Ford，这次任务是你的。”Crocker把材料往Ford那边推去。

“老子不要！老子才不要去盯梢这种弱逼！你只会把垃圾任务丢给我，把那些好的任务给娘炮Fine！”

Crocker皱了皱眉，“注意用词，Ford。”

“为什么不叫他们俩去？”Ford恶狠狠地指着对面的Wright和Cress。

“他们俩有其它的任务。”Crocker冷冷地说。

“其它的任务？”Ford抓住了重点。

“更适合我们这种硬汉的任务。”Wright嘲笑道。

“嘿，你这弱逼不要用这种语气跟我说话。”

Wright根本不把Ford放在眼里，“怎么，现在是你要去盯梢，不准动手，不准开枪，谁是弱逼？你说谁是？”

Ford刷地站起来，眉头拧在一起，眼睛里仿佛要喷射出火焰，Fine用他一贯装腔作势的语调打断了Ford即将出口的咆哮，“他们只是要写报告，Ford，有很多很多的报告要重写。”

Fine冲Wright笑了笑，又继续磨他的指甲。

Wright“啧”了声，“差一点……”

“我他妈差点想跟你们交换任务你们这些狡猾的骗子！”

“嗨，嗨嗨嗨，”Cress拦住Wright，“这儿是怎么回事，你们什么时候这么好了，Ford你和娘炮操过了？”

Fine无所谓地撇撇嘴，Crocker翻了个白眼，“先生们，注意礼貌。”还没等Susan站起来发表意见，Ford一把按住她肩膀，把她摁在了椅子上。

照Susan的经验来看，Ford此时的怒火大约在5000度左右，属于正常水平。

“是的，我们操过了，他操了我，十五次，一个晚上，酒店服务生来敲门说五楼的客人投诉我们太响了，我们在十三楼。我们在飞机上也操了，机长以为遇到了气流，在广播里让大家系好安全带，空姐在厕所外面敲门，我们一点儿也没听见，顺便一提，我们还解决了两个劫机犯……”

“我说，这也太不现实了，”Susan瞪大了眼睛，为瞬间集中了全部目光而有些尴尬，尤其是Fine有些受伤的表情，“我的意思是，Fine哪儿也没去，他的手还伤着呢……”

“他用一只手就够了，你们听说过白金汉宫吗，他用一只手就能够进出无阻，甚至只靠一根手指，他用一根手指就可比你强多了，他牺牲了自己去做卧底，真正的卧底，两面派，他做到了你们都没有做到的事情，”Ford死死紧逼着Cress，“他的鸟也比你大多了……”

“等等……这关我什么事？”Cress微弱地抗议，不过大伙儿的注意力完全被Ford吸引了，没人听到，这可能还是头一次每个人都在听他不着边际的长篇大论。

“真的？”Wright好奇地问，所有人都看向Susan，包括胳膊还吊着的Bradley Fine。

“我怎么知道，我又不是Sharon！”Susan感觉有些受冒犯了，她破天荒地瞪了Fine一眼，Fine也很无辜。

“我们只是问问，毕竟你以前是他的专属内勤。”Wright耸了耸肩。

“我是特工内勤，不是特工24小时贴身保姆。”Susan咕哝着，别了别胸前的特工证。

“她是什么任务？我要和她换！”Ford突然醒过来似的指着Susan道。

Crocker忍无可忍，“Rick Ford特工，我不关心你的个人生活，但请改变你在工作上的态度，不然我就拽出你的肋骨再用它打死你，我这儿不是贸易市场，没有交换任务的说法。”

“呃，如果他想换的话……”Susan把手里的文件试探着往Ford那儿塞。

Fine摸着他光溜溜的下巴，这回没阻止。

Ford赶紧把自己的文件袋扔过去，把Susan手里的文件抢过来，翻了两页就嚎了起来，“这又他妈是什么鬼！”

“参加母婴培训班，”Crocker冷冷地说，“接触Amy Schuettler，Schuettler的前妻，我们的分析员认为Schuettler实际上仍旧通过他的前妻进行地下交易，他们离婚三个月，Amy Schuettler怀孕六个月。”

“不，不不不，不——”Ford抱着光秃秃的脑袋喊，“这活儿怎么不让娘炮去！”

Fine举了举手上的石膏。

“我有个问题，”Wright打断了Ford的舞台演出，一脸真挚地问，“你和Fine到底谁比较大？”

 

会议结束得并不愉快，Crocker差点喊保安来一间满是CIA高级特工的办公室维持秩序。

Ford拿了母婴培训班的任务，非常不爽，他和Wright磕磕碰碰的时候不知是谁撞了Fine，Fine觉得自己的骨头又裂开了，Wright和Cress有些莫名其妙，他们还没搞清为什么会被Ford鄙视一顿，一般都是他们鄙视Ford的。

Susan不喜欢Ford说“操”这个词，这个词还与Fine有关。

“你说，本来Karen是我们这边的。”Wright洗手的时候还在忿忿不平。

“嗯。”Cress叼着烟应了声，他和Wright又躲进了厕所。

“Fine也不可能帮那个蠢货。”

“Ford送过他卫生巾。”Cress含糊地说。

“Fine高兴吗？”

“我看他也没有很不高兴，用一个LV包换一打卫生巾。”Cress对着镜子理了理头发。

“Karen挂了，Susan来了，Susan是Fine那边的人。”

“Fine抢了Susan的工作。”

“Susan有不高兴吗？”

“Susan总是给Fine烤得最好的那块巧克力曲奇。”Cress从鼻孔里哧了声。

“到底是我们不正常还是他们不正常？”Wright甩了甩手，“现在他们三个倒联合起来对付我们了？”

“Fine从来不和我们一起洗澡。”Cress自顾自道。

“这种事情，Ford那蠢货也不会乱说吧，”Wright说，“他可能更加愿意去飞机上蹦极。”

“这证明不了什么，他本来就想去飞机上蹦极，他脑子不正常。”Cress掐灭了烟头。

 

另一边，Susan从会议室出来后，给了Fine两张电影票。

“给我的？”Fine笑着问，心情似乎挺不错的。

“员工福利，你和Ford的，”Susan努力控制着自己的表情，希望看上去没有那么扭曲，这事儿并没有Crocker说得那么荒诞，“Crocker副局长说是提供给已婚员工的，可我想，这又怎么样呢？我应该为你和Ford领一份，你们从来不关心这种事情，虽然我不再是你的后勤了，但我想让你知道我还是支持着你，就算你选择了Ford这种笨蛋、蠢货……你和Ford可值得去看场浪漫电影。”说着Susan还鼓励地拍了拍Fine受伤的那只胳膊，不知道为什么所有人都爱拍他这边的胳膊。

Fine的笑有点僵硬，但还是乖乖把电影票塞进了口袋。

“所以，”Susan斟酌着用词，“你们来真的？”

Fine龇牙咧嘴着摇头，“呀，不，不是……”

他试着摆出一贯浮夸的姿势。

“还不是，不过谁知道呢，”Fine露出一排牙齿，“听上去值得试试。”

“因为Ford说你天赋异禀？”Susan挑眉。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”Fine忍不住笑了，“不，不，你告诉我的，他说他要为我报仇，虽然他只是为了显摆自己，其实一点儿也没考虑我，我理解，我还是有点儿，有那么点儿觉得……Susan，你了解吗？他还站起来为我讲话了。”

“懂，我懂，”Susan做了个手势，“觉得你可以为他天赋异禀，不要再说了，我不想听这些事情，太多想象空间了。”Susan按住太阳穴，她想泡杯茶，租一盘碟，然后和Nancy一起去打靶，搞不懂以前怎么会觉得Fine帅得惨绝人寰。

“嘿，Ford！”Fine瞄到路过的Ford，立刻掏出电影票挥了挥，“电影？”

“免费的？”Ford拧着眉头问。

“副局长请客！”Fine有些欢欣地说。

Ford拍了拍胸口，表示行，都没问是不是什么恶心巴拉的爱情电影。


End file.
